Jackson
| birth_place = Hong Kong, China | occupation = Rapper | group_debut = January 16, 2014 | solo_debut = August 26, 2017 | years = 2014–present | height = 179 cm | weight = 63 kg | blood = O | agency = JYP Entertainment | associated = GOT7 JYP Nation Big Byung | sns = }} Jackson Wang (잭슨왕), or simply as Jackson (잭슨), is a Hong Kong rapper under JYP Entertainment. He is the lead rapper of the boy group GOT7. He made his solo debut in August 26, 2017 with the single "Papillon". Early life Jackson was born on March 28, 1994 in Hong Kong. His mother was an Olympic gymnast and his father was also an athlete. He started training in fencing at the age of ten and went on to win first place at the Asian Junior and Cadet Fencing Championships in 2011. He ranked 11th in the 2010 Summer Youth Olympics. He was a student at the American International School in Hong Kong up until eleventh grade. Jackson turned down a Stanford fencing scholarship to pursue his dreams as a singer. Career In July 2011, Jackson moved to South Korea to become a trainee under JYP Entertainment. During his two and a half years of training, he appeared on the reality survival program WIN: Who Is Next '' which aired on Mnet in 2013. He competed alongside his fellow group members Yugyeom, BamBam and Mark. Since GOT7's debut in January 2014, Jackson has made many individual appearances especially after his popularity rose after his appearances on the SBS reality show ''Roommate, which earned him the Newcomer Award at the SBS Entertainment Awards in 2014. He has appeared on multiple Korean variety shows such as Star King, Problematic Men, Radio Star, Law of the Jungle, Happy Together and many others. Jackson has also been appointed as the MC for SBS's music show Inkigayo and Fresh Sunday, a show on Hunan TV. He has also been the presenter of Go Fridge. Discography Studio albums * Mirrors (2019) Singles * "Papillon" (2017) * "Okay" (2017) * "Dawn of Us" (2018) * "X" (2018) * "Fendiman" (2018) * "Different Game" (2018) * "Oxygen" (2019) * "Bullet to the Heart" (2019) Promotional singles * "Generation 2" (2017) Collaborations * "#MOOD" (2017) * "Bruce Lee" (2018) * "Red" (2019) * "MK Circus" (2019) * "For the Love of It" (2019) * "I Love You 3000 II" (2019) * "Walking" (2019) Features * Sunmi - "Frozen in Time" (2014) * Tia Ray - "Lucky Rain" (2018) * Eddie Supa - "Can't Breathe" (2018) * Sammi Cheng - "Creo En Mi" (2018) * Fei - "Hello" (2018) * Nicholas Tse - "Abyss" (2019) * Boy Story - "Too Busy" (2019) OSTs * "Fresh Sunday OST" (2016) * "Go Fridge OST" (2016) * "Go Fridge: Season 3 OST" (2017) * "Novoland: The Castle in the Sky" (2017) * "The Package OST" (2017) Endorsements * Pizza Hut (2016) * Oksusu (2016) * Midea Fridge (2016-2017) * Calvin Klein (2017) * Pepsi (2017) * Fendi (2017) * Cass Beer (2017) * Budweiser Ambassador (2017) * Vivo (2017) * TMall International (2017) * CartierSoompi: GOT7's Jackson Chosen As New Face Of Cartier (2019) Awards and nominations Trivia * Jackson is fluent in Korean, English, Cantonese and Mandarin. He has also studied French. * Jackson has contributed to the songwriting of many GOT7 songs including Boom x3, Sick and No Jam off of GOT7's album Flight Log: Turbulence. Gallery References Official links * Instagram * TikTok * Twitter Category:Rappers Category:Male rappers Category:GOT7 Category:JYP Entertainment Category:Jackson